Part Time
by TwinKuro
Summary: AU They do know each other but that was an old story of their younger days. They are no longer kid anymore and those old stories remained as memories. Will those memories of their friendship remains as reminiscence of their life or will it grow further beyond it?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story emerged with alternate universe as base. I don't know how this one will come out later so please read and enjoy the first chapter of Part Time.**

**Summary: AU They do know each other but that was an old story of their younger days. They are no longer kid anymore and those old stories remained as memories. Will those memories of their friendship remains as reminiscence of their life or will it grow further beyond it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 1: Prologue**

Flynn Scifo, one of part timer at a retail shop, which located at middle quarter of imperial capital Zaphias, was arranging new stock on shelves when Hisca Aiheap, the manager had called for him.

"Flynn, come here for a second."

"Yes I'm coming."

Flynn stopped in front of the young woman manager and looked at her. His gaze then turned to another person beside her. There stood a young man with long black hair, which tied into a simple ponytail, and he was wearing everything in black colour including his boots. The man also had a bored gaze plastered on his face, which was scanning around the small shop.

Flynn shrugged. _What's wrong with this guy? This is a shop not a funeral place!_

The blonde worker suddenly realized there was a sweet scent coming from the raven in front of him, which is smell like fresh baked goods and coffees. He smiled slightly at the aroma.

Hisca faked a cough and looked at Flynn with a curious gaze. "Flynn this is Yuri. He is the new part time worker here which will have same working hour with yours and as the one who had worked here for five months already; you will be teaching him everything he need to know here."

Flynn nodded at the information and looked at Yuri again. This time, their gaze clashed. Yuri's eyes widen slightly and slowly became usual bored again. The blonde who oblivious with the sudden changes from the raven, looked at the manager again.

"So I assume that he will start working today?" He casually asked.

"Yes, and Yuri…" Hisca nodded and looked at Yuri.

"Yeah?" Yuri tilted his head to the side slightly.

"This is Flynn and he will be your senior here until you learn everything from him and please do a good job both of you." Hisca ended the short knowing each other session and smiled at both young men. "I will be at my place at back there if there is anything you both need to ask."

"Yes, we will." Flynn smiled and nodded slightly. Yuri also nodded slowly.

Hisca smiled back and left the shop to the small office at the back.

After a few moments of silence, Flynn turned to Yuri. "You need to wear this shop uniform when you are working here. Wait a moment I will get one for you."

Yuri nodded again and watched Flynn crouched behind a counter searching for the uniform he mentioned earlier. He shrugged and looked down to the floor with a sad smile on his face.

_He didn't remember me. Flynn, you look same just like when we were kids._

**So, weird? Short? Mysterious enough?**

**Any comments, reviews, critiques and idea are gladly accepted and thanks for enjoying this short intro. Next meeting will be another chapter! Wait until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The previous chapter is just too short but that was just a prologue only. Now it will be the beginning and please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 2: The Beginning**

Around lower quarter of Imperial Capital of Zaphias, there was a small bakery and coffee shop. Estellise Sidos Heurassein the daughter of one powerful family at the capital owned it. She merely opened a shop at lower quarter as one of her way to help the residence to get food at much lower price with a good quality and never tried to take any advantage on it. She opened the shop with help from several friends and Yuri was one of them. He worked as baker at there.

"So Yuri, how is your new part time job?" Karol innocently asked while trying to pull a pile filled with clean water. He placed down the pile beside the table.

"Fine, I do well anyway." Yuri halfhearted replied Karol's question while punched the dough on a table. _I do really well with that work_. He was preparing a new batch of sweet buns while the other kid observed him all of the time.

"Really? I thought you drop the job after a few days. Well Raven did make some assumption making me thinking like that."

Yuri stopped from his work and looked at Karol with slight interest. "That old man? What did he say?"

"He said; you are not good when come to service the people and you easily pick up a fight when you are not happy with them."

The raven smirked. "Slightly true but that part time job required me to work with inventories and cleaning only. No interaction with people so I kind like it." He sighed softly. _In addition, there also someone I know there but he don't remember me right now._

"Like this job? Preparing the buns and cakes? Hey wait, so you don't like to have a talk with me? Estelle? Rita? Raven? And Judith?" Karol asked with a curious expression.

Yuri raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, I don't mean it like that. I just hate to serve people. Having a talk is another story, so don't bother with it."

"No wonder you never stepped out to the front, so, then who is the one do the…I mean serve the customers at that shop?"

"Another worker." _Flynn._

Karol nodded and both he and Yuri turned their gaze to the door when it opened. There stood a young pink haired woman with a genuine smile plastered on her face. She was wearing short sleeves white blouse with light pink ribbon loosely tied around the collar. She also wore a light pink skirt with white apron and light brown boots.

"Yuri, I'm sorry to bother you right now. We need another batch of blueberry cupcakes too. It is finish already out there."

"Sure, just wait for a moment." Yuri turned around and opened the proofer, taking out a large tray containing unbaked blueberry cupcakes. He placed the tray inside an oven, closed it and switched on.

Estelle looked at Karol. "Well Karol, done with the delivery?"

"Yeah, is there another delivery that I need to do?"

"For now, no but can you help Judith out there? She kind needs an extra hand right now. The customers keep ordering the coffees."

"Sure." Karol quickly left the kitchen area leaving Yuri and Estelle alone.

"So Estelle, got something on your mind?" Yuri casually asked while pulled out the freshly baked banana cupcakes from another oven.

"About Flynn, he still don't remember you?"

"I don't know. Just don't know."

"Then, talk to him already. It is long enough."

"I don't have anything to talk with him so why should I?"

"You are so stubborn." The pink haired groaned softly.

"I am." Yuri smirked slightly and continued with his job.

Estelle sighed and slowly left after took a tray of hot blueberry pancakes with her.

* * *

It had been two months since Yuri's first day working at that retail shop. Flynn as a responsible senior always tried to find any free time to teach everything he knew. The raven had several experience working at a grocery shop before, making Flynn's work became easier but he still would gave a hand when the latter asked something from him.

Yuri was checking price tagging on canned foods when Flynn started his observation on the raven.

"It has been two months and he did a good job so far." The blonde whispered and nodded slightly. He flipped another page and chuckled slightly as he saw Yuri pulled the uniform's sleeve for several times.

"That uniform is just too big on him anyway. Well that is the smallest one I gave to him I think." He flipped another page of incoming products while his eyes still glued at Yuri.

"Why I didn't realize it before? He looks like someone I knew but I don't know where I had seen someone like him." He wondered.

Yuri on the other hand was checking the price tag while his mind wandered to somewhere else. He blinked and stared at the cans on the shelf in front of him. Oblivious to his surrounding, he did not detect anything came from the blonde.

Flynn's gaze still focused on Yuri with some thoughts came into his mind.

"It has been two months and he acted like we do not know each other before." Yuri muttered softly, slowly took out one can from the shelf and observed it.

"What had happened to him when he left the orphanage?" He placed the can to it original place and took another one.

"Did he have some memory loss?"

Yuri closed the price record book and slowly walked to the counter. He stopped in front of Flynn and placed the book on the counter, beside the book Flynn read that time.

"I'm done checking." Yuri stated and took a quick look on the content from Flynn's book.

"Good and Yuri, I will be not working for tomorrow. Are you will be alright if I leave you alone for one day?"

"I think I will manage it." Yuri nodded slightly while tried to peek at the blonde by avoiding any of their gaze clashing. He wished to ask the blonde why he wouldn't come tomorrow but he kept the question away.

"You can refer with Hisca if you don't understand anything. She is always here even though she is quite busy handling with the suppliers and don't worry she will help you anyway." Flynn calmly instructed while flipping another page.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Yuri casually replied and waved his hand lazily.

Flynn froze at the casual reply he got and looked at Yuri with intense gaze. "You." He spoke softly.

"Yes?" Yuri slowly tilted his head so he could see Flynn clearly but after a few seconds, he looked away wondering. _His gaze is different. Is he starting to remember anything?_

Flynn also looked to his side. "Never mind just go sweep the floor. It is kind of dusty back there." The blonde quickly covered his surprised reaction and continued with his reading.

Yuri shrugged a bit and left the blonde alone without any words. _Okay, he don't remember me. Should I act just like usual or wait for another few days more?_ He sighed. _I should focus on my other jobs rather than worrying about Flynn doesn't remember me right now. It is better like this anyway. Wait a moment; he will be not around here tomorrow so who will serve the customers?_

Flynn sighed and rubbed his head after Yuri was far enough from him. The blonde looked at the busy raven again. "I swear I had heard that tone somewhere but where exactly?"

_And, he still has that sweet smell around him and I kind of like it._

**Still short…**

**Any review? Comments? Flames? Suggestions?**


End file.
